The Loss Of Innocence
by doctor anthony
Summary: Reward one-shot, A clone has done the unthinkable and raped Ahsoka, now Cody and Rex take the law into their own hands when they catch the rapist. Rated M for swearing and mentions of rape.


The Loss Of Innocence

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and this is rated M for a reason so warning mentions of rape in this one-shot. And this is a reward one-shot for my 150 reviewer of The Plague Ship 3 The Illusive Man and I hope you like it. And also there is strong language in this fic throughout.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it. And some characters like Rex, Cody and Anakin in particular will be ooc.

Wells thats enough of an authors note now on with the fic.

The morning had started out like any other day for Captain Rex as all he did that day was write reports on the recent fighting that took place on Mannon against the Separatists and as he was about to fall asleep that night he got a communication on his com from General Skywalker and answered it saying "Rex here what's the situation General?".

Anakin replied "You need to come here to the medical bay immediately Rex, there has been an incident and it involved Ahsoka, come here as fast as you can".

Rex immediately got up out of bad and into his armour as he left his quarters and headed towards the medical bay and as he entered the room, he saw Generals Skywalker and Kenobi were already there as was Admiral Yularan and his friend Commander Cody. And Rex then saw Ahsoka was on a medical bed sedated with medical driods examining her, Rex then said "I'm here general Skywalker now what exactly happened to Ahsoka?".

Anakin looked at Ahsoka as his hands clenched and he answered "She was raped Rex, by a clone from the 17 division, that's we learned before she got hysterical and had to be sedated, Rex I want you and Cody to search the ship top to bottom and find this clone, is that understood?".

Rex nodded and he and Cody left the medical bay and as soon as the door closed Rex punched the wall in anger at what happened to a girl he considered his little sister. Cody also looked furious at what happened to Ahsoka as they headed to the training room where men from the 501st legion and 212th skycorp were sparring against each other.

As Rex and Cody entered the training room all of the men stood at attention and Rex said "Training is over men, get suited up and armed we have to search the ship right now for all members of the 17th battalion here as 1 of them as committed a crime and certainly bragged about it to the others in his unit so that'll making finding this bastard easy".

The clones nodded and once they were suited up and armed they were told what this clone did to Ahsoka and Cody said "Have the ship put in lockdown, no one in or out except Jedi, and search the ship in teams of 4 to find this clone and when you do report to me or Captain Rex immediately understand?".

All the clones nodded and 1 asked "Can we shoot this bastard on sight Commander?". Cody shook his head and said with reluctance evident in his voice "Take him alive understand, the man who kills him will answer to the Jedi".

The clones acknowledged the orders as they split up and began their search of the ship for the clone who had done in their eyes the unthinkable in raping Ahsoka Tano.

A few hours later

Commander Cody were in the training room moving everything out of the way for what was to happen next as 10 minutes ago the men reported in that they found the clone they were looking for and before they handed him over to the Jedi the clones were going to punish him themselves first for what he did.

Once all the rearranging was done in the centre of the room was 1 chair and suddenly the doors were opened and several clones from the 501st and 212th entered the room dragging in the clone rapist known as Grim into the room and forced him to sit on the chair as he was tied to it.

Cody then grabbed Grim by the throat and said "You raped commander Ahsoka Tano and that is a crime for which there is only 1 thing that can do justice for it and that is your blood as you give clones like us a bad name and we cant have that, plus this is what rapists like you deserve".

Cody then punched Grim in the face and several times in the gut as he stepped back and let the others have a go at him. Meanwhile outside the training Waxer and Boil were playing Pazzack as they kept watch for the Jedi or the Admiral who they had no doubt would stop what they were doing to the clone in the training room which in their eyes was justice as Grim was getting just what he deserved.

As Waxer listened to the sounds of punching, kicking and groaning in the training room he said to his friend "I don't who's getting a worse beating here me or him?".

Boil nodded as his shuffled the cards for the next hand angrily and Waxer said "You alright Boil?". Boil replied with some frustration in his voice "I'm fine Waxer".

Waxer looked at Boil and then the door before he asked him "Do you want to go in there and join in?". Boil shook his head and Waxer said "Alright lets play a new game ok".

Boil nodded as he gave the cards to Waxer. Suddenly a door behind them opened and Captain Rex stepped into the hallway with a loaded blaster pistol in his hand and said "Where is he?".

Waxer then said "How is the commander?". Rex replied "She is fine, now where is he?". Rex heard the punching sounds and entered the room as Cody said loudly to the rapist "Come tough guy, you want more pain".

As the commander held Grim by the throat and pulled his fist back to hit him again everyone in the room for the first time noticed Rex was there and more importantly that he was armed. Rex only looked at Grim and said "This him?".

Cody nodded and said "This is him, the bastard actually bragged about it when we got him. Still think its funny now do you , answer me you sick fuck?".

Grim only smiled and Cody punched him twice before he stepped back and Rex said "Why did you do it, traitor?", when Grim didn't answer Rex yelled out "Answer me!".

Grim then said "I did what all of you wanted to do and you know it Rex". Rex then hit Grim with his gun and then pointed at Grim and without any hesitation he shot once point blank range killing the rapist right then and there in front of everyone.

Silence filled the room and Cody said "Bastard deserved what he got, now everyone this never happened, anyone asks he resisted arrest and we had no choice but to kill him in self defence and make sure all of you get rid of the blood before the Jedi see you".

All the clones left the room heading to the barracks while Rex headed to the medical bay to check on Ahsoka which Cody didn't blame his friend for doing at all.

A few days later

Captain Rex entered his quarters and saw General Skywalker waiting for him and the general said "I know what you and the others did to Grim in the training room earlier in the week and I'll cover for you as best I can, if the Jedi find out, even if I get expelled from the Jedi Order in the process".

Rex nodded grateful for his generals help and he now knew that what he did was the right thing to do.

Authors notes well that's the end of the one-shot please tell me what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.

Now if you liked this one-shot I hope you all read my other SW fics especially The Plague Ship Saga and Revans Origins (if your in the mood for a laugh).


End file.
